Having a clothing article or carrying article with a striking self contained ornamental features is highly desirable.
This invention relates to an apparel article, such as clothing, and a carrying article, such as a bag, in the nature, for instance, of a backpack.
It is well-known to provide on such articles ornamental features such as buttons and bows, and also to embroider or print desired patterns on these articles.
Different toys in the form, for instance, of animals or cartoon characters, are also well-known. In many cases, it is known to imprint animal characters or the like on apparel articles.
Despite all the multiple techniques for imprinting ornamentation on apparel items, it is not known to have toys cooperate with apparel articles or carrying articles in a unique and attractive manner.
There accordingly exists a need to provide apparel articles in the nature of clothing or carrying items, together with toys.